A Different Kind of Special
by taempo
Summary: A happy birthday fic for L written from Near's POV while still in Wammy's House. Let me know what you guys think!


**Title**: A different kind of special  
**Author**: KooriNoKisaki  
**Fandom/Characters**: Death Note / Near, Mello, Matt, L, Watari, Linda and others.  
**Rating**: G  
**Word count**: 1,124

* * *

Grey skies thunder and soon the rain will come pouring down. It's cold. 

Mello is reading a book, belly to the floor; his feet moving in a restless manner. A, oversized witch hat rests lopsided on his head. He's humming along the song coming from Matt's portable game as he plays. Matt is practically lying on a big armchair by the television wearing a purple cloak around his shoulders. It looks like a blanket.

Several kids are seated in front of the TV watching a scary cartoon movie and occasionally screaming, maybe due to the scare factor, maybe due to the silliness.

Linda's still drawing by the dining table; she has even decorated the House. Jo's carving pumpkins with Diana, Mark and Terry. They have made a mess, but they know it doesn't matter. Not today. They won't be yelled at.

And I… I sit by my usual place, next to the bookcase on the edge of the white rug. Finishing another 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle; observing.

And waiting.

Wondering why this day is so special for everyone. Every year, it's the same, so why is it special? They've been doing the same things over and over again.

Mello shifts around to his back and continues reading. Some of the youngest kids scream which others laugh. And I watch.

I turn and place another piece carefully to place.

Foosteps.

"Oi, Near!" Mello's voice sounds somewhere behind me. I turn. The witch hat is covering half his face. It looks silly.

Someone whispers concern whether Mello will pick a fight for entertainment.

"Do you really live here with everyone else?" It doesn't sounds like much of a question.

"You think you're special not being in the spirit of Halloween? Eh?" I stare. Mello smirks.

"I'll fix it!" he pauses and turns his head around. "Matt!" As if unconsciously Matt throws to him something that looks like an orange towel, which he catches.

Mello kneels down beside me, smirk still plastered on his face. Before I start worrying about Mello's next move he grabs me by the shoulders and holds my head still. I try to pull away.

Almost everyone is now aware of what Mello is doing, I can hear them scream and yell and cheer.

"S-tand st-still dammit!" he says struggling. I know he's putting a bean hat on my head. It feels uncomfortable. Then Mello releases me and I fall a bit backwards due to the lack of force he was applying.

"There," he says sounding accomplished as his breath is calming down. Mine returns to normal as well. I touch my head and feel the towel like bean hat. I want to ask what he thinks he's doing.

I hate hats. Of any kind. They're annoying and uncomfortable and I can't touch my hair.

"Aw, it looks so cute on you Near" I head Linda say. "I'm going to draw you. It's not everyday we get to see you with a pumpkin hat!" She sounds excited.

"Indeed. A very nice Halloween look, Near." A much more mature voice sounds from the Leisure Hall's entrance. My eyes widen in surprise.

"L…" I hardly hear myself saying. Mello spans around. Few have realized the detective's presence.

"L!" Mello exclaims and runs over to the man with the messy black hair and huge lollipop. Matt looks up from his game and sits up oh his chair.

Suddenly the Hall seems busier as everyone is going up to L to greet him and hug him. Everyone looks up to him and wants to be like him. As smart and successful as he is. One day.

"L, happy Halloween!!!"

"Happy Halloween!!!"

"Roger doesn't let us go trick or treating, L! Please tell him to let us go!"

"Please L!"

"How long are you staying for L?"

"Have a Halloween mask L!"

I watch for a while as the man we're all aiming to be like and succeed is getting flooded with questions and wishes of happy Halloween. Then I turn back to my jigsaw puzzle and finally place the last piece. Finished.

"L did you bring any sweets?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Some kids start singing a meaningless song about 'sweets'.

"Watari, please bring our surprise." A huge box is carried inside the Leisure Hall. Watari rests it on the floor and opens it.

"Don't be shy everyone," he says and turns to L. He bows every so slightly. L nods back.

Everyone is engaging in a battle of who will get more sweets (ignoring the fact that there are probably more boxes from where this one came from). Mello quickly grabs as many chocolates as possible and trades any other candy for chocolates. Matt is eating a candy cane as if it was a cigarette.

L continues talking with some of the kids.

Mello withdraws from the 'candy battle' when he's satisfied with the amount of chocolate in hand. He sits as few feet away. I turn and stare at my finished work.

Footsteps again. Someone comes and crouches next to me.

"Hmmm…" L. I turn and look at him. He's still holding the big lollipop.

"It looks nice. I always liked that film." He says examining the details of the puzzle.

"Thank you," is all I can say.

"You didn't get any candy before, so here," he gives me a bag full of a wide collection of sweets and chocolate.

"Thank you," I repeat. My face feels hot. It's not every day one gets praised by L or gets gifts. Even if it's no special occasion.

"L…"

"Yes?" I got closer to the bookcase and retrieve a brown paper bag.

"Happy birthday," I whisper and hand him the bag. The only other person who knows that it's L's birthday is Mello.

It's the only thing we discovered together so many years ago.

The only thing that we do every year, together, with no arguments or competition.

"Happy birthday, L," Mello whispers as he's kneeling on L's other side.

L's surprised look slowly fades as he remembers that it's Halloween, his birthday. And we have not forgotten.

He holds the bag with the tip of his fingers and pulls out his present. A copy of Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that looks like a big chocolate. He smiles.

"Thank you," he says. "For remembering."

Mello hugs him. "We could never forget, L." I turn and hug him as well.

"We never will." I say. October 31st is a different kind of special day. It's his birthday.

He puts his arms around us.

I feel water on my face and turn up to see thin streams of tears staining L's cheeks.

I hug him closer and bury my face. Mello does the same. I wonder if he, too, noticed.

I love you, L.

_I love you, L._

_Happy birthday forever._

* * *

**Author's Notes**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY to L-nii!!!! 3 I originally wanted a 200 word drabble. I wasn't planning on writing something from Near's POV but I have cosplayed him so much this happened unconsciously. I hope it's IC enough. :D 

Written while listening to Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack.

Let me know what you guys think (unbeta-ed version, so please excuse my mistakes)


End file.
